


O Come, All Ye Faithful

by Glimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Prime minister Tom, 伏哈only1231活动, 傲羅哈利, 到霍格華茲過生日, 奇怪的低語聲, 麻瓜首相湯姆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmer/pseuds/Glimmer
Summary: 他携着黑暗前来，掠夺渴求的一切力量，亲手刻下命运诅咒，与之为敌，最后必定纠缠此生。由伏哈only群主办的创作活动，邀你在黑暗中悄声庆祝12/31那个不能说出名字的人的诞生──門牌號：562347765
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 9





	O Come, All Ye Faithful

樓下，負責處理歸檔的行政人員彎腰關閉電腦主機，她闔上大門時發出的清脆喀聲在夜晚裡格外清晰。細小身影向兩旁的駐位警點頭道別，在飄散的雪花中留下長長的鞋印，往聖詹姆士公園的方向前進。

透著爐火的反光，他見高聳的鐵閘門緩慢關上，門外警員雙手插在口袋中，漫步巡邏。確保最後一位人員已經離開唐寧街後，湯姆里德爾才放下窗簾，轉身坐回辦公桌前。 他查閱了筆電中的私人郵件，將設定好自動回覆的聖誕節祝賀信標記已讀。

六點半，他瞥了一眼螢幕右上方的顯示時間。距離預定時間還有三十分鐘，他打開了一直追蹤的社論專欄，年末各家報導仍將火力集中在明年度的預算分配……。

了無新意的評論讓男人轉而看向躺在手邊的鋼筆與信件盒，下班前，秘書已將所有重要或瑣碎的資料給他瀏覽過，壓在盒底的都是剩餘的例行賀卡。壁爐裡，柴火發出溫暖的霹啪聲，他靠向椅背，拉開抽屜，取出一封已被拆開的信件。 彌封上是少見的蠟印，以至於竟透出一種古老的高雅，僅管撰寫者完全跟這樣的形容摸不著邊。湯姆的嘴角微微翹起，手指翻看著這單面信帖，除了署名外，簡單的訊息更像一則通告。在靜謐的辦公室裡，里德爾讀著信紙上的文字，就像有道熟悉的嗓音在腦海中替他大聲複誦著一個約定……。

現在是晚間六點四十分，除了置放在牆面的掛鐘外，桌上的電子計時鐘確保一抬頭，就可以準確地看到標準時間。他手指敲了敲桌面，查看了今日的官方推特，平安夜的祝賀影片仍置頂在頁面最上方，顯示七萬多個喜歡，畫面中央的他對鏡頭說： _這是一個與親友歡聚的時刻，無論你們在世界的哪個角落，都可以一同……_

七點整的數字映入眼簾，旁邊相框的人像打了個呵欠。這跡象讓他立刻從座位上站了起來，快步走向大理石壁爐。

他站在壁爐前端詳片刻，彎下腰，取出撥火鉗撥弄裡頭的薪柴，零星的火花跳耀著，像試圖翻找出什麼被隱藏在火焰下的秘密。星火盡責地吞噬著紋理，發出舒適溫暖的熱度。他懷疑地又盯著這尋常的火焰半刻，像等待一個即將發生的預感。良久，湯姆才猶豫的直起腰，坐回扶手椅。 如果要問定時維修的人員，是否該淘汰這座壁爐，他們可是會拍胸脯保證，這老傢伙仍然運作得很好，但這並不是上次室內設計師詢問是否要更換為更安全的電子爐時，首相一口回絕的原因。

黑門前的警衛進行交接，採踏在泥與雪混合的寒意裡。手撐著下巴，隨著食指漫不經心的滾動著滑鼠，他眼角餘光在壁爐跟時鐘間來回飄動。在里德爾第十次點開頁面推播的連結廣告時，忽然間原本安靜的柴火猛然竄高，奇異地變換了色澤，有什麼東西在波動的焰光裡探伸出來，那是一個穿著長袍的人，綠色火焰在他的黑袍邊翻滾著，卻傷不到絲毫。 聽見動靜，里德爾從電腦後抬起了頭。看清了來人，他又轉頭繼續看著電腦螢幕，像是突然對如何烘烤牧羊人派產生濃厚興趣。

「抱歉，被突發的通知給耽誤住了……」那名巫師拍打著衣袍上的灰燼，同時解釋著，一雙明亮的綠眼睛在瀏海下覷視著男人的反應，看到對方專心一意辦公的神情，他微微欠身，聲音藏不住笑意：「晚上好，首相。希望沒有讓你久等。」

「沒事，我也在忙元旦演講稿，沒有留意時間。」里德爾對此點頭示意，並蓋上筆電螢幕。如果哈利．波特提前五分鐘來的話，他會評論首相此刻的動作絕對稱得上是漫不經心。不過他只是靠在壁爐邊，看著對方姿態優雅地從那張厚實的辦公桌後起身，取下衣帽架上的外出黑色大衣。在湯姆・里德爾轉開門把時，哈利連忙叫住他。

「怎麼，車子已經在底下等了。」他困惑地看著哈利，又順帶查看腕錶，已經離他預計的時間延後十分鐘。

「開車去？」哈利終於笑出聲，「這太慢了，我們有更快的方式。」

「莫非你要騎那什麼掃把？」 聽出聲音中的抵觸，哈利的笑容更大了，「不是。雖然我很享受兜風，照你們的說法該怎麼講……雙載，對，掃把載人太危險了。還是戴上圍巾吧，距離我們要去的地方，有段路要走。」他拿著一條深綠色圍巾，套在男人脖子上。頸部柔軟的觸感讓湯姆輕哼了一聲，「我還以為你喜歡刺激的事呢。」當他低頭時，氣息拂過哈利的鼻尖與唇……。

「不是現在。」哈利退了一步，見湯姆在差點向前傾倒前，不動聲色地維持身體平衡，這讓他愉快地笑了。自稱魔法部傲羅辦公室主任的男人將手伸進長袍口袋裡，拿出一枚硬幣。若湯姆沒看錯的話，那是隨處可見的一英鎊，背面還有女王的頭像。

「這是定時定向港口鑰。」哈利說道，就像他們第一次見面時所做的那樣，向湯姆這個『麻瓜』解釋這些古怪的魔法玩意兒，「這是官方批准的傳送用品。設定好目的地後，時間一到，他就會把我們送到當地。準備好了嗎？」語畢，他朝湯姆・里德爾伸出手。 對此，湯姆深深吸了一口氣，握住對方的手。

「我可從沒對這些魔法東西準備好。你再說一次，這東西會讓我們瞬間移動？」

「差不多意思。」

聽見這顯然是官方未授權的答案，湯姆還來不及嘆氣，兩人就被捲入一陣扭曲的光線中，只剩空無一人的首相辦公室。

＊

湯姆・里德爾沒有想過自己會這麼快造訪蘇格蘭，準確來說，是隱密在山區中的魔法學校霍格華茲及週邊的巫師村落。

對他來說，最為震驚的莫過於社會中竟有這麼一群自稱是巫師，可以自由使用魔法（並不是自由，魔法部有其規範。那個自稱是魔法部部長，居然還有魔法部？的夫子向他保證。而這居然是歷任首相都知道的事實。）甚至還有獨角獸、人馬、吸血鬼等傳說生物（是的，尼斯湖水怪是真的。）不僅如此還保留最傳統的通訊方式與奴隸制，這未開化的社會聚落在湯姆的想象中簡直茹毛飲血——直到去年冬日，魔法部部長在他競選連任的那一晚，親自帶著兩位「傲羅」——也是他第一次見到哈利・波特——來到他的辦公室，正確地講是從燃燒中的壁爐裡駭人地走出來——希望將「傲羅」安插進他的隨身護衛，防阻德國黑巫師的肆虐對麻瓜世界的領袖造成威脅。

就跟脫歐一樣，所有離奇的事情在大不列顛都有可能發生。

而今晚，當那神奇道具帶他們來到目的地時，湯姆仍沈浸在過去的思緒中，以至於當他抬頭仰望後，對眼前的美景促不及防……城堡在燈火點燃下崴嵬聳立，未被雲霧遮掩的碩大滿月與星空——這在城市光害中許久未見的暗夜，有多久沒看過麼多星星了？ 站在身旁的哈利等他回過神來，開口道：「她很美，對吧？我還記得第一次見到她的時候，覺得太不真實了。」他似乎對湯姆的震撼感到習以為常，卻又露出感同身受的微笑，「走吧。之前說好的，我會帶你來參觀霍格華滋。」

他們倆步上石階，城堡像預知他們的到來，從兩側敞開了大門，溫暖的光芒流瀉而出。儘管湯姆早已做好心理準備，仍驚訝於這非日常的景色。漂浮在空中的蠟燭一路引領他們到達大廳。

乍看之下，這裝潢與他在牛津求學時的主餐廳十分相像，但空間更為遼闊，延至仿若不見盡頭。兩側的落地窗佈置了聖誕飾品與冰柱，在銀白的光亮中，幾道幽白的光影漂浮之上。 「那是……幽靈嗎？」他眨了眨眼，看見哈利對身著中世紀服裝的微胖男人揮手致意。

「哎！哎哎！真沒禮貌！」那位被稱為差點沒頭的尼克（什麼奇怪名字）大叫，在湯姆用手指穿過他下方飄散於無形的大腿時，怒氣沖沖地說：「沒有人教你不要亂穿別人的身體嗎？真是的，現在的年輕人越來越沒有規矩……。」 當湯姆準備開口時，哈利握住了他的手並笑著緩頰：「他可是第一次來，誰見到幽靈不會這樣呢？」他看著兩人緊扣的手指，讓哈利領著到主餐桌，那裡已經有幾位身穿各色袍子的等著他們。其中坐在主位，顯然就是霍格華滋的校長，也是哈利經常提起的，阿不思．鄧不利多了。

若要形容一個魔法學校的校長，那阿不思鄧不利多可是完美體現了一般童話書裡會有的模樣：留著一把又白又長的大鬍子，身穿亮麗花俏的長袍彷彿每一條絲線都帶有神奇魔力般閃閃發亮，一雙活過半百的眼睛慈祥地對著他們眨眨眼，他沒有稱呼湯姆里德爾為首相，直接叫他的名字：湯姆——仿若彼此熟識多年，是他其中一個愛戴的學生一樣，邀請哈利的好友與他們一同享用晚餐。 當老校長邀請兩人入座時，湯姆偷偷地問哈利這位是否就是曾經向他提起的鄧不利多，那位在二戰期間就與黑魔王勢均力敵的巫師。倘若真是如此，年紀可說是上百歲了。

「阿不思嗎？是的，他……有聽說，他已經快兩百多歲了。」

「這在巫師裡是常態嗎？」

「不多見，但還是有的。」

「哦。」湯姆應了一聲，聽不出情緒。

聖誕假期大部分的學生都回家過節了，只有教職員外與幾個留校的學生一起用餐，正好符合哈利期望。

坐在湯姆旁邊的奈威・隆巴頓，恭喜他今年應徵上草藥學教授的職位，熱切的教英國首相如何透過想像呼喚出美食佳餚（對著你的盤子說你想吃什麼——看，南瓜派！）而同桌裡，有些非巫師家庭出身的孩子一見到湯姆，便立刻認出他的身份，驚訝地合不攏嘴。

這情景稍稍平衡了霍格華茲的教職員對湯姆過於正常的反應，哈利看見對方嘴角露出愉悅的弧度（這愛慕虛榮的傢伙）。但並不是他們對湯姆毫無興趣，正好相反，簡直是有興趣過了頭，尤其是對他跟哈利的身份——

「你們是怎麼認識的？」草藥學教授問道。或許是因為這在所有教學內容中是湯姆唯一能夠具體想像的科目（類似植物學這樣的實用科學？）讓他十分樂於回答隆巴頓的好奇。

「波特先生是我的保鑣，非常英勇。在危險的黑巫師前救了我一命。」湯姆笑著說，這讓哈利忍不住用手肘撞了他一下。「傲羅的工作，」哈利解釋，搞得神神秘秘，像對這直白的稱讚感到手足無措，「你的安全本來就是我的責任。」話一出口，就獲得了餐桌上眾人稱羨的目光還有不知哪來的口哨聲。

「預言家日報那天有刊登，我們全都有看到消息，真是太可怕了。那個人——」 湯姆望著哈利額頭上的印記，那一道退了痂並留下疤痕的傷口。注意到他的視線，哈利只是乾笑著一邊回應桌上的提問，一邊隨手撥亂了瀏海，遮住這引人注目的事蹟。

那道刺目的綠光從他眼前飛過，直直地向著撲面而來，哈利幾乎是跳起來從後方推開他……

_來……來到我這……_

「湯姆？」 他眨了眨眼，發現不只是哈利，其他人都盯著突然從椅子上站起的他。

為這冒然失禮的舉動輕咳一聲，湯姆致歉，並坐回位置上：「不好意思，我只是發現石牆上的雕刻跟我的母校牛津非常相像，不由得被吸引了。」

對此，鄧不利多教授回應道：「我想，巴菲特爾德先生肯定是將他在霍格華茲的求學記憶，應用在日後建築方面的設計上了。他是一名優秀的雷文克勞畢業生。」

「您的意思是，他是一名巫師嗎？」湯姆挑起眉，問道：「若我沒記錯的話，那歷史恐怕是相當悠久的了。」

儘管感受到他語氣中的尖銳，鄧不利多仍然溫和的回應，彷彿是面對課堂上一個聰明而又難纏的學生，「巫師的數量比閣下想像的還要多得多，一直以來，具有魔法天份的孩子就生活在社會之中，而我們，在霍格華茲只是幫助他們的潛能能夠安全地發展，不管是對他自己或是他人。」那對藏在半月眼鏡背後的深藍色眼睛似乎可以穿透人的視線，看盡更深處的東西。

語畢，鄧不利多站了起來，面朝湯姆舉起酒杯，繼續說道：「讓我歡迎我們的新朋友，里德爾先生，也是麻瓜世界裡第一位願意了解巫師與魔法世界的傳統，親自踏入霍格華滋敬的首相。敬這平安的一年，以及來年！」

湯姆也回敬，眾人一同起立，在彼此互道的祝賀聲中，他看見哈利波特用帶著笑意的眼睛，無聲的口型對著他說：「生日快樂。」

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇待續。
> 
> 趁這個機會動筆一直很想寫的麻瓜首相(?)湯姆與傲羅哈利的故事


End file.
